


[Art] Bingo Clusterfuck

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Birthmarks, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Camboy Steve Rogers, Cat adoption, Deaf Clint Barton, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Feminization, Friends With Benefits, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Orgy, Riding Crops, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex, Weapons, Wedding Rings, sub sharing, tsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Pure filth. Basically just straight porn. All fills are Stucky themed, but some include friends. Who tops varies per image. Enthusiastic consent throughout.All chapter titles are inspired by "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 110
Kudos: 294
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, MCU Kink Bingo Round 5, Stucky Bingo 2020





	1. c'mon, hit me with your best shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s been a mouthy little shit lately. Steve decides to give him a little lesson on who’s boss. Bucky isn't sure this will be an effective punishment, since he’s been waiting for months for Steve to bring the crop out again. Bucky also may have been pissing Steve off on purpose hoping for this exact scenario. But Steve doesn’t need to know either of those things...  
>   
> “So Buck, you finally ready to behave?”  
> “Yea sure thing Stevie, mind itching my nose for me though? I’m a little tied up at the moment.”  
> “Oh Buck, You never learn…”  
> “Now where would be the fun in that?” Bucky replied with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: B5 - Impact Play
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: U2 - Kink: Bondage
> 
> Stucky Bingo 2020  
> Card number: 032  
> Square Filled: E3 - Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment <3


	2. let's see how you do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a camboy who goes by the username AmericasBabyBoy. Bucky, a long time follower, pays for a private showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: N2 - Character is a Cam Boy
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: C3 - Free Space
> 
> Stucky Bingo 2020  
> Card number: 032  
> Square Filled: C5 - America's Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment <3


	3. let's get down to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve seen your eyes wandering Buck," Steve growled as he nipped at his ear, "anything you wanna tell me?”  
> Bucky blushed furiously and dropped his gaze.  
> “You know I'd never step out on you Stevie, but I guess you could say I've got a type.”  
> There was just something about blonde hair and blue eyes that made him week in the knees  
> “Yeah?" he hummed, stroking his hand over Bucky's throat, "and maybe I’m the sharing type.”
> 
> Clint was so banged up after the mission that it almost didn't happen, but intergalactic time waited for no man or god and there wouldn't be another opportunity until the next time Thor returned from Asgard. None of them really wanted to wait that long.
> 
> Bucky’s never been with more than one person at a time but he’s not scared. He can let go, and he knows this time Steve will be there to catch him.
> 
> After it was all over, Bucky turned to Steve and whispered with a smirk, “Ya know Stevie, I kinda have thing for redheads too.”
> 
> (Thank you buckybleeds for helping with the summary and ZepysGirl for inspiration. ❤️)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: B2 - Sub Sharing
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: U1 - First Time
> 
> Stucky Bingo 2020  
> Card number: 032  
> Square Filled: D3 - Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment <3


	4. you don't fight fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's standard procedure to take a photo of a new owner with their fur-baby before they head home after an adoption. This is Steve and Bucky's photo after Bucky convinced Steve to adopt half the shelter. They were just there to LOOK and see if Bucky felt a connection with any of the cats. Next thing you know Bucky used his best "big sad recovering assassin" face to explain how he NEEDED all of them. Now that they owned their place in Brooklyn there was no one tell them no. Not even Steve could say no to that face.
> 
> They all came with their own names the shelter gave them but the only one Bucky didn't want to rename was Alpine, a large white cat that didn't seem to care much for Steve. The rest clung to Steve like he was their own personal savior and Bucky decided to rename them after their friends. That's how the orange tabby cat with nails like knives ended up as Natasha Jr., the cat on top of Steve's head that seemed to like heights Clint Jr., the jittery one, Tony Jr., the regal yellow one who keeps head butting everyone Thor Jr., and the sweet cuddly one Sam Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: Y4 - Cat
> 
> Stucky Bingo 2020  
> Card number: 032  
> Square Filled: C4 - Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment <3


	5. before I put another notch in my lipstick case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a two week mission away Steve will be home any minute. Bucky's ready to make up for lost time.
> 
> Inspired by [justanothertart](https://www.instagram.com/p/CD6J2XqAGfn/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: 02 - Clothing: Panties
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: U4 - Hair Braiding
> 
> Stucky Bingo 2020  
> Card number: 032  
> Square Filled: B5 - Feminization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! <3


	6. fire away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're born with the outline of your soulmark but the color doesn't fill in till you meet your soulmate. Not everyone is born with a soulmark, Bucky never had a soul mark before hydra got their hands on him, and it didn’t matter because he never expected to find love no matter how well his recovery went. Steve was born with the faded shape of a star on his right shoulder, being sickly his whole life he never imagined he’d live long enough to meet his soulmate anyway. 
> 
> One day coming out of a coffee shop Steve slammed into the other person going through the door and landed on his ass, his coffee unsalvageable. The massive guy he crashed into, who felt more like metal than muscle, reached his hand out to help Steve up. The second he gripped Bucky Barnes hand the skin of his soulmark began to itch and fill in red. They got to know each other fast, and though neither of them felt like they deserved the other, they just couldn’t stand to be apart. Steve felt safe, and Bucky felt needed, and they both felt seen for who they really are.
> 
> No one can quite explain how and why this happened but no one can deny it either, Steve and Bucky were just means to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: G1 - Manhandling
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: Y1 - Soulmate
> 
> Stucky Bingo 2020  
> Card number: 032  
> Square Filled: E5 - Birthmarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment <3


	7. Well you're a real tough cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky are S.H.E.I.L.D. agents on a fact finding mission about an "enhanced" individual. They're known to frequent this burlesque club, so the boys donned some USO themed costumes and put on their best star-spangled tease. They end the night with leads on the suspect's abilities and associates, a couple of crisps dollar bills, and more than few phone numbers. They start packing up, knowing they have reports to file before the night is over. Bucky turns to Steve and asks, "So your keeping the outfit right?" Steve responds with nothing but a smirk as he heads toward the door, he was already planning on holding on to them both!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: I2 - Setting: A Burlesque Club
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: U5 - Surveillance
> 
> Stucky Bingo 2020  
> Card number: 032  
> Square Filled: C3 - Free Square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could really use a comment or two on this one? What do you think??


	8. Put up you dukes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A TSA agent is taking apart Bucky's carry on with indescribable look on her face. Something between rage, confusion, and pure joy. "Mr. Barnes how exactly would you explain this," holding up a rubber phallus that was borderline terrifying. 
> 
> Bucky chuckles and gives her a wink, not exactly answering the question.
> 
> "What even is that?!" Steve asked more flushed than Bucky's ever seen him.  
> "Come on Stevie you love that one."  
> "Bucky I swear to god....I've never seen that before in my life. It looks like the devil’s penis!”  
> "Oh yeah that right, you were blindfolded... Trust me you loved it!"
> 
> Steve drags his hands down his face.
> 
> “Bucky why in the world would you bring weapons and sex toys on a plane?”  
> “Well you said pack everything I needed for the trip."  
> "Were here for 3 days!!!"  
> "I like to be prepared."  
> “How much of that is for sex and how much of that is for the mission?"  
> “Wouldn't you like to know Stevie" Bucky replied with his eyebrows wagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: G2 - Sex Toy: Nipple Sucker
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: K2 - Rifle
> 
> Stucky Bingo 2020  
> Card number: 032  
> Square Filled: A3 - Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make me feel like less of a deviant. Thank you!


	9. Knock me down, it's all in vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a nightmare so bad it breaks Steves heart to see him in so much pain.
> 
> “Sorry you had to see that Stevie, they’ve been a lot better lately.”  
> “This happens a lot?”  
> “Yeah but it’s better when I’m with you”  
> “Well I’m not going anywhere pal.” Steve says while cradling Bucky’s head to his chest.
> 
> Bucky knows he needs to tell Steve the truth, that he wants to be more than friends with benefits, but when he’s cuddled up like this he thinks maybe it can wait another day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: N3 - Free Space
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: C1 - Nightmares
> 
> Stucky Bingo 2020  
> Card number: 032  
> Square Filled: B3 - Friends With Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment <3


	10. You better make sure you put me in my place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No-Serum AU where long-haired mechanic!Bucky and skinny artist!Steve tie the knot. ❤️
> 
> "Till the end of the line,  
> with all of my heart.  
> I claim you as mine,  
> till death do us part."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: N5 - Height Difference
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: U3 - Till Death Do Us Part
> 
> Stucky Bingo 2020  
> Card number: 032  
> Square Filled: C2 - Man Bun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment <3


	11. come on with it, come on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was done. He was absolutely sick and tired of Bucky riling him up on purpose in front of their tower-mates. Bucky loved making him blush with dirty comments during Avenger's meetings. Flustering him by "accidentally" brushing against his crotch in the community kitchen. Steve had had enough and it was time to teach Bucky a lesson. 
> 
> He sees his moment while their making out like teenagers in front of the big open windows in their apartment. 
> 
> "You like everyone watching Buck? You like it when I get all flushed and hard in front of our friends?" Bucky whined and kissed Steve harder.  
> "Well lets see how you like it, huh sweetie? I'm gonna take you apart, right here where anyone can watch," he growled into Bucky's ear.  
> "Rub your sweet spot till you beg for my cock. Let all of New York see how much you love being on all fours for me." 
> 
> Bucky was gonna learn his lesson alright, maybe twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: I1 - Position Doggie Style
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: B5 - Kink: Vibes in Public
> 
> Stucky Bingo 2020  
> Card number: 032  
> Square Filled: C1 - New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is the end. I have a bunch of other projects I need to move onto. I hope you've enjoyed these quick fills. I've had so much fun tying these bingo prompts together and your comments gave me so much encouragement. Special thanks to the many people who helped while I was crafting this shit show. Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> I am a moron. I signed up for too many bingos. Im ashamed. I've made my bed now I must lie in in. But I think it works out pretty well because now I have lots of filth I need to make to clear my conscience. Enjoy!


End file.
